Sauvetage
by Suminei
Summary: Alors qu'ils viennent d'arriver à Tenebrae, le groupe séparé de Prompto doit trouver un moyen de porter secours à ce dernier. Cependant, les plans sombres d'Ardyn risques de rendre la tâche beaucoup plus difficile que prévu... Reprend les événements des chapitres 11 à 13 épisode Prompto. Seule la fin est modifiée. Il est conseillé d'avoir fini le jeu pour éviter les spoils.


Cette journée, qui avait pourtant bien commencée ne montrait maintenant plus que des nuages noirs de pluie. L'atmosphère qui régnait reflétait l'air maussade du groupe dont un membre manquait à l'appel. En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, Le chancelier avait débarqué avec toute sa troupe de soldats Magitech dans le seul but de nuire à leur mission. Et ce, même si cela comprenait de s'attaquer à des civils...

Heureusement, aucun passager du train n'avait été blessé et ils avaient tous été conduit sain et saut à Tenebrae. Cependant, même s'ils avaient réussi à contrer l'attaque d'Ardyn, le moral des troupes n'était pas au rendez-vous, et Noctis en était le plus touché. Il avait déjà le chancelier en horreur depuis les événements d'Altissia, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Prompto, son meilleur ami n'était pas là, et c'était sa faute...

Si seulement il avait été moins aveuglé par ses idées de vengeance, il aurait très certainement remarqué l'illusion qui s'était trouvée devant lui. Mais non. Il n'avait rien vu. Il ne s'était rendu compte de son erreur qu'au moment où l'illusion se dissipa, ne pouvant qu'observer son ami être propulsé dans le vide. Lui qui voulait juste le protéger du chancelier... Il avait tout fait foirer !

Et maintenant, Prompto se trouvait entre les mains de l'Empire, en danger et avec la pire des ordures.

Le train avait fini par arriver à Tenebrae et le trio s'est retrouvé dans le wagon-café. Ils devaient maintenant trouver un moyen de porter secours à leur ami. Ignis et Gladio étaient assis à une table tandis que le prince faisait les cent pas.

\- Noct, calme-toi un peu, nous trouverons un moyen de le tirer de là. Dit Ignis, agacé de le voir tourner en rond.

\- Que je me calme ?! Mais comment veux-tu que je sois calme dans ces conditions ?! Prompto a été emmené par l'Empire et c'est entièrement ma faute ! Qui sait ce qu'ils lui font subir à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Je le sais bien ! Et nous ferons tout pour le récupérer. En plus, Gralea est l'endroit où nous comptions nous rendre. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Tu as raison. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter...

\- Alors plus vite nous mettrons un plan au point, plus vite nous pourront partir à sa recherche.

Après s'être calmé, Noctis s'assit avec ses compagnons. Ils parlèrent longtemps de la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour atteindre la capitale de l'Empire et infiltrer la forteresse. Une fois la discussion terminée, ils décidèrent d'aller dormir un peu avant de repartir pour Gralea.

[...]

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Prompto avait été projeté du train et séparé de ses amis. Dans l'air glacial des montagnes du Niflheim, le jeune homme pilotait avec adresse la motoneige dérobée à la base impériale. Il avait encore en tête tout ce qu'il avait découvert, que ce soit sur ses origines ou sur ce que préparait l'Empire dans le plus grand des secrets. Bien sûr la première découverte était la plus horrible et la plus dure à encaisser. Il savait qu'il était né sur ces terres. Mais de là à imaginer avoir été créé dans le seul but de devenir un soldat Magitech, c'était presque au-dessus de ses forces...

Il avait peur de ce qu'il était mais il se devait de tout dire à ses amis. Qu'ils le rejettent ou non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder quelque chose d'aussi grave pour lui. Et puis, s'il le leur disait lui-même, peut-être l'écouteraient-ils sans le rejeter...

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ne vit pas l'homme lui barrant la route. Il ne l'aperçu qu'au dernier moment et réussi de justesse à s'arrêter. En regardant devant lui, il reconnut Ardyn, un sourire mesquin toujours ancré à ses lèvres. Ne le laissera-t-il donc jamais ?

\- Ardyn, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Eh bien, quel accueil ! Je pensais que tu te sentirais un peu seul après avoir tué ton père et pris la fuite de notre base... Je veux seulement te tenir compagnie.

\- Que ce soit bien clair : peu importe d'où je viens, je n'ai rien à faire avec vous! Et puis tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Allons, ne soit pas si méchant ! Ça ne te va pas... Mais bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Après tout, peu importe ce que tu prétends dire être. Tu es et resteras des nôtres. Et pour ça, tu vas venir avec moi.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Eh bien tu viendras avec moi de gré ou de force, tout simplement.

\- C'est hors de question !

Ardyn soupira brièvement avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Il déclara :

\- Tant pis, dommage que je sois obligé de t'abîmer un peu...

L'instant d'après, le combat s'engagea entre le tireur et le chancelier. Cependant, malgré ses capacités hors du commun en matière de tir, Prompto ne parvint pas à le toucher. L'homme au chapeau semblait s'amuser de la situation, se moquant du jeune homme. Après quelques minutes, Ardyn en eu assez de jouer et se déplaça très instantanément derrière Prompto qui eut à peine le temps de le voir avant de se faire brutalement assommer. Ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer se tournèrent vers ses amis, espérant qu'il ne leur arrive rien et qu'ils puissent se revoir...

Prompto était pris au piège...

[...]

Le train arrêté non loin du corps de la Glacéenne, Noctis et ses amis avaient fini de nettoyer la zone des daemons qui y pullulaient. Mais maintenant, c'était Ardyn qui leur barrait la route. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il apparaisse toujours au mauvais moment ?!

Le chancelier abordait le prince comme à son habitude : d'une voix moqueuse et nonchalante. Mais ce qui mit le jeune homme en rogne, ce fut le moment où il lui montra l'arme de prédilection de son meilleur ami : son pistolet. C'était une arme qu'il lui avait personnellement offerte à l'occasion de son entrée dans la garde royale. Et voir que c'était Ardyn qui la possédait en ce moment n'augurait rien de bon... Cela voulait dire que Prompto s'était fait avoir.

Noctis se jeta sur Ardyn et la confrontation commença entre les deux hommes. Mais celle-ci fut interrompue par la Glacéenne qui se révéla être la véritable identité de Gentiana. Les choses rentrées dans l'ordre autant que possible, le groupe continua sa route vers la capitale, non sans une certaine pression. Ils avaient reçu la confirmation que leur ami était retenu par l'armée et devaient se dépêcher de lui porter secours.

Noctis garda avec lui l'arme de Prompto, faisant le serment silencieux de sauver son meilleur ami par tous les moyens.

[...]

Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, la première chose que Prompto ressentit fut des douleurs dans tout son corps. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était son évasion de la base impériale après avoir détruit le projet Immortalis. Puis tout lui revint alors mémoire : le train, sa chute, la base, ses origines... Et enfin, son altercation avec Ardyn. Ils s'étaient battus et il avait perdu connaissance.

Faisant abstraction de la douleur, le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, n'apercevant que la pénombre autour de lui. Cependant, il put affirmer une chose : quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et en effet, se demandant comment il n'avait pu le remarquer plus tôt, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas bouger et qu'il était ligoté de la tête aux pieds.

Le fait de ne pouvoir bouger librement le fit paniquer et il se démena comme un beau diable pour tenter de se libérer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, et sentant que tirer sur ses liens ne servait à rien et ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur, il abandonna.

Essayant de retrouver son calme, Prompto regarda autour de lui. Bien qu'il soit plongé dans la pénombre, ses yeux s'étaient progressivement habitués au manque de lumière. Mais est d'un côté, il aurait préféré ne pas voir où il se trouvait.

De toute évidence, il était dans une cellule, à en juger par la lourde porte à barreaux qui se trouvait face à lui. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ça qui le fit paniquer. Non. C'est lorsqu'il porta son regard sur sa gauche et qu'il vit cette table sur laquelle reposaient bon nombre d'instruments qui avaient l'air plus barbares les uns que les autres qu'une sourde angoisse le prit.

Apparemment, le Niflheim ne se contentait pas seulement de laisser leurs prisonniers pourrir en cellule. Et tout ça n'augurait rien de bon, au contraire...

[...]

Seul dans sa cellule, le temps passa...Combien précisément ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Difficile à dire...

D'autant plus que le fait que son corps ne soit soutenu que par ses bras rendait ses poignets douloureux. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient déjà écorchés.

A demi-conscient de ce qu'il se passait, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa cellule. Ce n'est que lorsque cet individu se posta devant lui qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité.

\- Eh bien, eh bien. Que penses-tu de notre hospitalité ? Bien installé ?

\- Ardyn ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Allons... Je pensais que tu le savais. Je te l'ai pourtant bien dit la dernière fois, Non ? Je veux que tu nous rejoignes. Je te rappelle que tu es un magitech et donc que tu nous appartiens !

\- Jamais je ne te rejoindrai ! Peu importe ce que je peux bien être, je ne te suivrai pas !

\- Ah mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, qui plus est, tu seras un atout de taille dans mes projets.

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda le jeune homme ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Tout simplement que grâce à toi, je pourrais enfin mettre fin au règne du Lucis.

Prompto n'en revenait pas. Ardyn voulait vraiment se servir de lui contre Noctis ! C'était juste inadmissible et impensable, il ne devait pas se laisser faire.

\- Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Noct !

\- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te réserve un petit programme personnalisé pour te convaincre. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Juste après ses dires, le chancelier quitta la cellule en ricanant. Un autre homme entra, se rapprochant de la table que le blond avait remarqué plus tôt. Le jeune homme blêmit. Il se doutait de ce qui allait lui arriver et une chose était sûre, cela n'aura rien d'agréable...

[...]

Arrivés à Gralea, le trio royal ne put que contempler la gigantesque forteresse de Zegnautus qui se dressait devant eux. D'après leurs informations, Prompto se trouvait là. Maintenant il leur fallait trouver un moyen d'infiltrer l'édifice sans alerter toute l'armée impériale.

\- Le plus dur sera de l'atteindre, annonça Gladio observant la forteresse volante, une main sur le front.

\- Oui, mais on doit pouvoir passer par cet ascenseur.

Ignis pointa du doigt le fin tube qui reliait la forteresse au sol.

\- Alors allons-y ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! s'impatienta Noctis.

\- Du calme, tu risques de rameuter tout l'Empire si tu continues comme ça...

\- Commençons par avancer prudemment jusqu'à l'ascenseur. On trouvera un moyen de le prendre une fois là-bas. termina Ignis.

Noctis fixa l'édifice encore une seconde.

\- Tiens bon Prompto... murmura Noctis pour lui-même avant de rejoindre ses amis qui étaient partis devant.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le groupe tenta de se rapprocher le plus discrètement et rapidement possible. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent quelques soldats magitech mais ils furent rapidement mis hors service.

Arrivés devant les portes de l'ascenseur, Ignis pris les devants et réussit à l'activer. Sans attendre, ils embarquèrent et montèrent dans la forteresse.

[...]

La forteresse de Zegnautus était à l'image de ce qu'était l'Empire : des couloirs peu accueillants, le tout coloré du gris du béton. De plus, tout l'édifice n'était qu'un immense labyrinthe.

Mais ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du trio fut l'absence d'une grande quantité de magitech. La forteresse était quasiment déserte et ils ne rencontrèrent que quelques soldats. Et ceux-ci ressemblaient plus à des tas de ferrailles rouillés qu'à des robots tueurs sans âme.

\- C'est étrange... Je m'attendais à un accueil un peu plus brutal, remarqua Gladio regardant le pauvre MT qu'il venait de trancher.

\- C'est vrai... Et c'est une raison de plus pour affirmer que Prompto est bien retenu ici. Mais cela veut aussi dire qu'on nous tend certainement un piège...

\- Ardyn ? demanda Noctis en serrant les poings.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Soyons prudent.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer un peu avant de se retrouver dans un cul de sac.

\- Il faudrait trouver une salle de contrôle. Ce n'est pas en cherchant à l'aveugle qu'on le retrouvera.

Après maintes recherches, ils finirent par tomber sur une salle remplie de moniteurs et de boutons en tous genres. Ignis pu accéder à un plan de l'étage mais de toute évidence, il n'y avait pas de secteur de détention ici...

Une seule solution, continuer de monter et de chercher ces salles de contrôle.

[...]

La douleur... La douleur était devenue une habitude et chaque parcelle de son corps n'y échappait pas.

Une fois de plus, Prompto repris connaissance après être resté un moment dans les vapes. À vrai dire, c'étaient les seuls moments où il retrouvait un semblant de paix. Et dire qu'il était obligé de se laisser aller à l'inconscience lorsque La douleur devenait trop forte pour être un peu tranquille.

Le jeune homme était méconnaissable. Tout son corps était recouvert de blessures en tout genre. Pas forcément graves, mais suffisamment douloureuses pour le faire s'évanouir de douleur de temps à autres.

Cette fois-ci, garder les yeux ouverts était un véritable défi. Lorsqu'Ardyn revint le voir une nouvelle fois, il réussit tant bien que mal à le regarder, non sans un brin de mépris dans le regard, tentant comme il le pouvait de rester concentré sur ses dires.

\- Alors mon ami ? Toujours aussi fermement opposé à être des nôtres ?

\- Je... Je te l'ai déjà dit mainte et mainte fois... Jamais... Je ne ferai quelque chose contre Noctis... Tu peux bien me faire endurer tout ce que tu veux, ma réponse restera toujours la même.

Il réussit à ricaner légèrement, ce qui fit perdre ses moyens au chancelier impérial qui l'attrapa à la gorge avec un sourire malsain.

\- Très bien. Maintenant on a fini de jouer. Et comme tu ne te décides pas, il me reste un dernier atout dans ma manche.

Sur ce, il sortit une seringue remplie d'un liquide violacé puis se balada devant Prompto l'objet en main.

\- Savais-tu que les magitech grandissaient dans des tubes et n'en sortaient pas avant d'avoir atteint l'âge adulte ? Souviens-toi, tu en as vu à l'usine. Grâce à ça, ils ne connaissent pas le libre-arbitre. Mais... Nous avons tout de même développé cette petite merveille au cas où : un sérum permettant de le leur enlever. il fit une pause. Alors imagine un peu l'effet qu'il aura sur toi : le magitech disparu qui a grandi comme un humai normal ?

Les yeux de Prompto s'écarquillèrent et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait et dans un geste futile, il essaya de se défaire de ses liens. Ce qui était impossible...

Ardyn lui injecta alors l'étrange liquide dans le bras et se recula pour contempler son œuvre.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le produit commence à faire effet. Le blond sentait sa conscience disparaître petit à petit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire...

Ses pensées allèrent donc vers Noctis, priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas le chercher. Puis la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant qu'il ne perde totalement conscience fut la voix de plus en plus lointaine d'Ardyn :

\- Au revoir Prompto Argentum... Bonjour n° 05953234.

[...]

Trouver les salles de contrôle était au final beaucoup plus long que prévu. Après ce qui parut des heures aux yeux du jeune prince, ils arrivèrent dans une énième salle. En tout et pour tout, ils avaient dû traverser une dizaine d'étages et toujours aucune trace de leur ami...

\- Bordel, ça n'en finira jamais, pesta Noctis, commençant vraiment à s'inquiéter du sort du photographe.

\- J'espère que c'est la bonne cette fois... On pourra jamais faire tous les étages à ce rythme, ajouta Gladio.

Pendant que ces deux-là pestaient et terminaient d'achever deux ou trois soldats magitech qui étaient à leur poursuite dans le couloir, Ignis alla examiner le panneau de contrôle. Quelque chose était différent dans cette salle. D'ordinaire, les moniteurs montraient l'image des caméras surveillant les couloirs de l'étage. En revanche, ici, ceux-ci ne montraient à l'écran qu'une seule et même pièce, sous des angles différents.

Le cuisinier examina attentivement ces images et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de cellule. Mais elle était vide... Elle aurait pu être banale, comme n'importe quelle autre cellule qui pouvaient se trouver ici. Mais voilà, un détail attira son attention. Sur l'écran, il était difficile d'identifier ce que c'était, mais Ignis était quasiment certain qu'il s'agissait d'un des bracelets de Prompto, là sur le sol, à côté des entraves. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il devait localiser cette pièce et aller vérifier par lui-même.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda le bouclier du roi en se rapprochant d'Ignis.

\- Je tiens peut-être quelque chose. Il faut qu'on aille vérifier mais si ça se confirme, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Regardez sur l'écran, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? dit-il en pointant son doigt sur l'objet en question.

\- Mais c'est... Ce serait pas son bracelet ?

\- C'est ce que je pense également...

\- Si c'est bien son bracelet et que Prompto n'est plus là... Ça va encore nous compliquer la tâche, conclut Gladio.

\- Merde...

\- On trouvera certainement d'autres indices là-bas. J'ai réussi à localiser la cellule. finit-il après avoir pianoté sur le clavier.

Sous les directives d'Ignis, le groupe se dirigea vers la cellule. Celle-ci se trouvait non loin de la salle de contrôle, au bout d'un couloir où d'autres cellules plus "classiques" l'entouraient.

Noctis fut le premier à entrer et se dirigea directement vers l'objet aperçu auparavant sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Le prenant en main il l'observa, il s'agissait bel et bien du bracelet de son ami. Il remarqua également la substance séchée qui était dessus et après un examen plus approfondi, en déduit que c'était du sang...

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour. Maintenant c'était sûr, Prompto était enfermé ici et dès lors qu'il prit conscience de cela, il remarqua enfin la scène d'horreur que lui offrait cette cellule.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait les entraves sur lesquelles son ami avait été retenu. Les attaches étaient encore rougies par le sang. Et plus loin, des instruments peu avenants... Rien que de les voir posés là, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer ce que son meilleur ami avait pu vivre. Cela lui donna la nausée et il ne put tenir debout que par l'intervention de son bouclier qui, le voyant vaciller, l'avait retenu de s'effondrer.

\- Noct, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ignis, inquiet pour lui mais comprenant son mal être. Lui-même ne pouvait ou n'osait imaginer quels genres de pratiques étaient utilisées ici. Mais le plus important était de se reprendre et essayer trouver où leur ami pouvait bien être.

Noctis, de son côté, ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de le ronger. Ils devaient absolument le retrouver avant qu'un drame ne survienne... Sinon, le jeune homme ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

En revenant dans la salle de contrôle, tous étaient un perdu... Comment allaient-ils faire pour retrouver Prompto, n'ayant aucun indice sur l'endroit où il pouvait être ?

Soudain, la voix d'Ardyn résonna dans la pièce.

\- Eh bien ? Vous n'avez pas aimé le petit souvenir que je vous ai laissé ? annonça-t-il en parlant du bracelet du blond.

\- Ardyn ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Qu'as-tu fait de Prompto ?! Noctis ne put contenir sa rage plus longtemps.

\- Oulà ! Du calme mon petit prince... Ton ami est en ce moment même avec moi. Alors si tu veux le revoir, je t'invite à monter au dernier étage de la forteresse et de me rejoindre dans la Grande Salle.

\- Alors attends-moi bien sagement, car je vais te faire regretter tout ce que tu lui as fait !

\- Ouh, j'ai peur... Dépêche-toi, sinon je ne sais pas si je pourrais garantir la sécurité de ton ami indéfiniment.

Il ricana et sa voix disparut, laissant le groupe sans voix. Noctis serrait les poings avec une telle rage que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Quant à Ignis et Gladio, leur regard devint plus dur et fermé. Ils ne le montraient pas, mais ils étaient tous les deux autant en colère que leur souverain.

\- Allons-y. Cette fois nous allons en finir pour de bon.

Sur ce, ils reprirent la route en espérant retrouver leur ami vivant.

Cela leur prit encore une bonne trentaine de minutes pour atteindre le dernier étage de la citadelle. Néanmoins, ils ne firent pas de mauvaise rencontre. Encore un coup d'Ardyn. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez mais ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'avancer.

Une fois arrivés au dernier étage, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la fameuse Grande Salle. Prenant une grande inspiration, Noctis poussa la grande porte avec de l'appréhension... Est-ce que Prompto était en vie ? Allait-il bien ou le retrouverait-il dans un état lamentable ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête au moment de passe le pas de la porte.

La salle où ils venaient de pénétrer était une immense pièce vide. Mais à la différence du reste de l'édifice, elle était décorée de grandes draperies rouges et or. C'était probablement la salle de réception de l'empereur lui-même.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'extasier longtemps sur la décoration, repérant le chancelier au centre de la pièce. Noctis voulu se jeter sur lui mais il fut retenu par Ignis. S'il l'attaquait uniquement guidé par la rage, il n'arriverait à rien. Essayant de garder son calme, il remarqua la présence de Prompto. Celui-ci était debout derrière Ardyn, il semblait libre de ses mouvements et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Son regard semblait perdu et il ne réagit pas à la présence de ses amis.

\- Prompto ! Enfin on te retrouve ! cria Noctis, trop heureux de le voir.

Mais ce sentiment de joie disparut rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut l'état dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami. De nombreux hématomes et de plaies parsemaient son corps, témoins de ce qu'il avait enduré.

Au de-là de ses blessures, le jeune homme ne put réprimer une exclamation d'incompréhension quand il vit le blond se poster aux côtés d'Ardyn, son visage vide s'expression.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas. intervint Ignis en se mettant sur la défensive.

\- Allons, allons, mes chers amis. Vous devriez être contents, il est en vie, n'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Moi ? pas grand-chose. J'ai juste fait en sorte que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles devraient être.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rends-nous Prompto immédiatement !

\- Prompto ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes au courant de rien.

Le chancelier rit avant de rajouter :

\- Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué qu'il n'avait jamais été des vôtres ? À ton avis, Mon cher Noctis, que pouvait-il bien cacher sous ce bracelet, qu'il n'a je suppose, jamais retiré devant vous ?

Noctis avait toujours en main le bracelet de son ami. Après les dires de ce fou, il regarda à son tour le bras de Prompto. Sous son bracelet se cachait en réalité un étrange tatouage : un code-barre.

Bien entendu, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, Prompto trouvant toujours un prétexte pour ne rien dire à ce sujet. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune raison de se poser des questions. Et puis... Qu'est-ce que ça avait d'important ?

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas !

\- Tu es un peu long à la détente, dis-moi... Laisse-moi te poser une simple question : penses-tu réellement que les soldats magitech ne sont que de simples robots ? voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de Noctis, il continua. Eh bien, je vais t'apprendre une chose : les soldats magitech sont tous, à l'origine, des êtres humains transformés en machine de guerre. Et pour ton information, ils portent tous un numéro de série au poignet droit sous forme de code-barre. Surpris, hein ?

Le petit groupe n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Des humains à l'origine des magitech ? C'était complètement aberrant... Et Prompto dans tout ça ? Il en était un lui aussi ? Impossible ! Jamais Noctis ne pouvait croire qu'il puisse être dans le camp de l'Empire. Après tout, ce garçon était si gentil et jovial qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et puis... Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant. Et on ne peut pas préparer un coup pareil depuis aussi longtemps.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Non ! Il porte peut-être cette marque, mais je sais qu'il ne serait jamais allé de votre côté de son plein gré !

\- Si tu es si peu convaincu, je vais te faire une petite démonstration. Il fit une pause et se tourna vers Prompto. N° 05953234... Je t'ordonne de mettre fin à la vie du prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Le prince eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Prompto fonça sur lui pour l'attaquer. Les deux étant suffisamment proches physiquement, le blond pu invoquer son pistolet qui était en la possession de Noctis depuis l'incident de la Glacéenne.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Prompto attaquait Noctis sans relâche et sans aucune émotion. Le noireau parvenait à esquiver tant bien que mal, parfois aidé par ses deux compagnons. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne ripostait, de peur de blesser leur ami plus qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Quant à Ardyn, il admirait le spectacle, s'étant placé contre un mur de la salle. Il savourait chaque instant de ce combat désespéré entre ces deux meilleurs amis, cela mettait un peu de piment dans cette histoire.

Le combat durait maintenant depuis près d'un quart d'heure et cela se ressentait dans les gestes du prince. Prompto n'était pas rentré dans la garde royale pour rien. Ses talents de tireur étaient redoutables, même en étant inconscient de ses actes. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour Noctis d'éviter ses balles. Plusieurs fois déjà, les tirs de son ami l'avaient frôlé, sans le blesser gravement.

Les habits commençant à partir en lambeaux et le souffle court, le jeune homme cherchait activement une solution pour sortir son ami de cette situation. Quand bien même il devait être originaire du Niflheim, jamais il ne pourra croire qu'il n'a jamais vécu de véritables moments de sincérité avec ce garçon. Même Ignis et Gladio l'avaient accepté alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la noblesse. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent sans histoire.

Tout en continuant à parer et esquiver les coups de Prompto, Noctis essaya de faire en sorte qu'il reprenne contact avec la réalité.

\- Prompto ! Allez, je sais que tu es plus fort que ça !

\- Ne prends pas trop de risques Noct ! lui cria Ignis voyant le jeune tenter une approche vers le blond.

Hélas, Prompto ne réagissait toujours pas à ses appels et Noctis désespérait de ne pas voir son ami revenir et de l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Pourtant, il semblait qu'il était toujours là, quelque part... Et s'il avait une chance, même infime de le tirer de là, il ferait tout pour la saisir.

[...]

Noir, silencieux et angoissant...

C'était les trois mots qui décrivaient la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son corps flottant dans le vide intersidéral, il ne parvenait à faire un seul geste... Où se trouvait-il ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il reprenait petit à petit conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Il entendait également une voix... Grave et menaçante. Il n'aurait pu dire à qui elle appartenait, mais elle résonnait autour de lui. Pour espérer ne plus l'entendre, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en se bouchant les oreilles. Mais rien à faire... Son angoisse grandissante, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Mais enfin que lui arrivait-il ?!

Soudain, par de-là cette voix ténébreuse, il perçu une seconde voix, beaucoup plus lointaine et à peine audible. S'il se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme mais il n'aurait pu en dire plus...

Alors qu'il voulut se concentrer pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, un mal de tête violent le pris par surprise et la première voix se fit encore plus forte. Décidément, on ne voulait pas qu'il en sache plus...

Mut par une impression étrange, il essaya de passer outre la douleur de sa tête et se concentra de plus belle sur cette autre voix. Il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, mais elle était apaisante et réveillait en lui un sentiment de nostalgie.

En écoutant bien attentivement, il discerna de mieux en mieux ce que disait cette voix, même s'il ne parvenait pas à en capter tous les mots.

\- Allez ...

C'était un encouragement ? Le ton employé par cette voix était déchirant...

\- Je sais que tu peux revenir...

Revenir ? Mais revenir d'où ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là alors comment pourrait-il partir ?

\- Prompto !

Cette fois, il réussit à l'entendre distinctement. Prompto... Était-ce son nom ? Il avait été dit avec une telle force que son cœur en rata un battement. Il savait qu'il connaissait cette voix... Allez, avec un petit effort il allait bien finir par se rappeler, non ?

[...]

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, les attaques portées par Prompto étaient légèrement moins violentes... Peut-être que sa voix arrivait enfin à l'atteindre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Après un enchaînement de plusieurs attaques et une roulade bien exécutée, Noctis réussit à se retrouver derrière le blond. Et durant une seconde d'inattention venant de ce dernier, il tenta de le désarmer. Il avait tenté sa chance, bien qu'elle n'eût aucun résultat...

En effet, dans un réflexe quasi surhumain, Prompto avait écarté sa main au dernier moment. De ce fait, Noctis ne pu que le frôlé sans réussir à atteindre son pistolet.

Sautant rapidement en arrière pour s'éloigner du prince, le jeune homme s'immobilisa un instant, comme déstabilisé, puis repris ses attaques de plus belle.

Ce léger temps d'arrêt intrigua Noctis et ses amis. Il venait de se passer quelque chose. C'était léger, mais bien réel.

[...]

L'espace d'un instant, quelque chose changea autour de lui. Il ne su dire quoi, mais la seconde suivante, des images lui revinrent en tête et il sut. Il se souvenait maintenant de qui il était : Prompto Argentum, tireur d'élite et meilleur ami du prince du Lucis. Comment avait-il pu oublier tout ça ?

Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Depuis le départ du groupe d'Insomnia, aux tragiques évènements d'Altissia. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Bien qu'il eût recouvré la mémoire, le jeune homme se trouvait toujours dans cette obscurité dont la voix grave continuait de lui vriller la tête. Probablement les effets dus au sérum qu'Ardyn lui avait injecté. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se sortir de là ?

Et Noct ? comment allait-il ? Si le chancelier était parvenu à ses fins et que son meilleur ami était venu pour le secourir... Il ne voulait pas imaginer le pire... Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur par sa faute, jamais il ne le supporterait... Noctis était tout pour lui, bien plus que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Mais ça bien sûr, il n'irait pas le crier sur tous les toits...

Fermant à nouveau les yeux pour essayer d'oublier cette voix qui allait finir par le rendre fou, il chercha à nouveau à se caler sur cette autre voix, qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis un long moment. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'agissait très probablement de sa voix... Et s'il l'entendait, alors cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait peut-être réussir à s'en sortir. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait également que son corps se battait actuellement contre lui.

Il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle de soi, sinon, il allait vraiment finir par prendre la vie de Noctis. Et il voulait tout sauf ça !

[...]

Après avoir tenté une nouvelle fois de désarmer le blond, Noctis nota un léger changement dans son expression. Il avait toujours le regard vide, mais il y discerna tout de même autre chose. Comme une vague de tristesse qui venait du plus profond de son regard. Il en était certain maintenant : au plus profond de lui, Prompto essayait de lutter. Et si c'était le cas, alors il devait l'aider.

En y réfléchissant une seconde, le comportement du jeune homme avait commencé à changer à partir du moment où il l'avait touché. Dans ce cas, peut-être que recommencer une nouvelle fois suffirait à ce qu'il reprenne conscience.

[...]

Encore une fois, Prompto tenta de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Mais quelque chose essayait à chaque fois de le faire replonger dans l'obscurité. Enfoiré d'Ardyn. Maintenant qu'il l'avait à sa merci, pas question de le laisser filer, hein ?

Il était pourtant si proche du but...

Soudain, il sentit une agréable chaleur l'entourer. Le contraste était si prononcé avec l'obscurité dans laquelle il se trouvait qu'il fut d'abord surpris avant de se laisser engloutir par cette sensation si agréable.

[...]

A l'instant même où Noctis se jeta sur Prompto pour tenter de le prendre dans ses bras, il savait qu'il lui donnait une chance de se libérer de l'emprise d'Ardyn. Pour confirmer sa théorie, au moment même où son corps entra en contact avec le sien, le tireur s'immobilisa instantanément.

Les autres spectateurs, observaient la scène en silence, Ignis et Gladio retenant leur souffle tandis qu'Ardyn fronçait les sourcils. Le blond n'allait pas lui échapper aussi facilement.

\- Allez, encore un effort mon pote, t'y es presque !

Après quelques secondes de silence, sa voix se fit entendre :

\- Noct...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais c'était déjà ça...

\- Je suis là, t'inquiète. Raffermant sa prise, il continua. Je sais que tu peux t'en défaire, accroche-toi.

Prompto faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais une nouvelle vague sombre tenta encore une fois de l'engloutir. Et à ce rythme, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Il eût juste le temps d'avertir son ami.

\- Noct... Eloigne-toi de moi ! sa voix mourut au moment où son corps repoussa celui du prince au sol tout en lui pointant le canon de son arme sur le front.

\- Prompto...

\- Cette fois je crois que c'est fini pour toi mon cher prince... souligna Ardyn dans son coin, satisfait.

Personne n'osait bouger le moindre petit doigt dans la pièce. Le jeune homme attendait le signal du chancelier, de toute évidence.

\- Maintenant va passer le bonjour à ton père de l'autre côté pour moi. N°05953234, achève-le.

Noctis ferma les yeux, ne pouvant qu'attendre son sort. Cependant rien ne se passa et quand il les rouvrit l'instant d'après, il vit son ami tremblant légèrement, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

\- Non... Tu ne m'obligeras pas à le tuer...

Sur ses dires, il réussit à ramener le pistolet à sa tempe, profitant qu'il ait encore un peu la maîtrise de son corps. Il lui était inconcevable de tuer cet homme qui représentait tout pour lui. Alors, même s'il rêvait de pouvoir encore vivre pleins d'aventures avec lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser Ardyn faire. En tirant cette foutu balle, il le protègerait et le sauverait aussi du monstre qu'il était...

Une dernière pensée et il appuya sur la détente. Pourtant, il ne sentit rien... La balle était pourtant partie. La mort était-elle une sensation si douce que ça ?

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ?!

Avant même de poser plus de questions, Prompto sentit une masse s'écraser sur lui et se rendit compte que l'arme qu'il avait plus tôt en main avait été éjectée. Alors il n'était pas mort ?

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il vit que c'était Noctis qui s'était jeté sur lui et qui avait dévié son tir avant de prendre l'arme et de la balancer au loin.

\- Je t'interdits de te sacrifier pour un truc pareil ! Espèce d'idiot !

Tournant la tête vers lui l'esprit encore un peu perdu, le photographe aperçu ses yeux embués de larmes. Il était donc si inquiet pour lui ?

\- Je... Désolé...

Il baissa la tête et se rendit compte qu'il avait enfin reprit le contrôle total de son corps. Un peu plus loin, les deux autres soufflèrent de soulagement de voir qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blessé.

Noctis, toujours accroché à son meilleur ami, décida enfin de reculer un peu pour le laisser respirer. Il lui tint néanmoins les épaules et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! Sérieux, on a retourné tout l'Empire pour te retrouver...

\- Désolé...

\- Et arrête un peu de t'excuser ! Je suis heureux que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Il avait enfin retrouvé ses amis après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais le monde n'était pas aussi rose que ce qu'il paraissait.

Alors que tous s'étaient réunis autour de leur ami, ils en avaient presque oublié la présence du chancelier. Tous, excepté Prompto, lui tournait le dos. Ce n'est que lorsque le jeune homme l'aperçu au loin, derrière Noctis et un sourire malsain aux lièvres qu'il comprit ses intentions. Pas le temps de discuter, il fallait agir !

\- Noct, attention ! tout en le poussant violement sur le côté.

Une déflagration résonna dans la grande salle...

Lorsque Noctis atterrit sur le sol, il rouvrit les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tournant la tête vers Prompto, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et avait porté sa main à son torse, laquelle prenait progressivement une inquiétante teinte rougeâtre.

\- Oh non ! Prompto !

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui tandis que du sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de s'effondrer. Noctis se jeta vers lui pour le rattraper de justesse avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

Dans le même temps, les deux gardes du corps du prince avaient attaqué Ardyn à la seconde suivant son tir. Noctis étant auprès de Prompto, ils devaient lui faire payer son geste.

En effet, le chancelier avait profité de l'attention qu'ils portaient tous au jeune photographe pour récupérer son arme, jetée un peu plus tôt et abattre le prince. Mais, Il l'avait vu et avait réussi à écarter le jeune homme sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité.

Pendant que le combat faisait rage entre Ardyn et ses deux compagnons, Noctis était resté auprès de Prompto dont le fait de rester conscient devenait une réelle épreuve.

\- Prompto ! Réponds-moi ! Oh non... Pas ça !

\- Noct... souffla-t-il, la voix à peine audible. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Chut, ne parle pas... Bien sûr que ça va... Grâce à toi. Il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Reste avec moi, ça va aller...

Faisant fi des plaintes douloureuses de son ami, Noctis avait enlevé sa veste qu'il avait roulé en boule pour faire pression sur la plaie située au niveau de ses côtes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre... Vu son emplacement, la balle avait probablement traversé son poumon gauche et le sang présent dans sa bouche ne disait pas le contraire...

\- Je suis content que tu n'aies rien... Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné autrement...

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et sentait que reprendre son souffle devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il ne voulait pas être pessimiste, mais c'était mal barré pour lui...

Au même moment, le chancelier, qui n'était finalement pas parvenu à tuer le dernier représentant du Lucis finit par dire, tout en esquivant les attaques des deux autres :

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais faire, mais j'avoue qu'il m'a offert un spectacle des plus divertissant. Dommage, c'était un bon élément... Sur ce, je dois à présent vous quittez. Bonne chance pour sortir de cette forteresse.

Puis il disparut sans laisser de trace.

De retour du côté du blessé, Noctis avait de plus en plus peur de perdre Prompto qu'il sentait faiblir sous ses doigts. Le jeune homme avait fini par perdre connaissance et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans soin.

Après la disparition d'Ardyn, Ignis était rapidement retourné auprès de Prompto pour l'ausculter. La balle l'avait traversé de part en part. Ce qui, en soi, était un avantage car il pourrait utiliser une potion sur lui, ne serait-ce que pour stabiliser son état. Mais il devait tout de même recevoir des soins de toute urgence. Et pour cela, il fallait sortir de la forteresse et vite.

Soudain, tout se mit à trembler. La forteresse était en train de s'effondrer.

\- On doit à tout prix sortir d'ici ! cria Ignis. Gladio, prends Prompto avec toi, on dégage de là !

Le bouclier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à courir. Cependant, ils se heurtèrent à un nouveau problème : les portes étaient verrouillées et même la force extraordinaire de Gladio ne suffisait pas à les enfoncer.

Le bruit et les secousses provoquées par l'effondrement du bâtiment réveillèrent tant bin que mal Prompto dont l'état était stable grâce aux effets de la potion. La douleur l'empêcha toute fois de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- Qu-que ce passe-t-il ? murmura-t-il.

\- Prompto ? s'étonna Gladio, on est dans la merde, on ne peut pas sortir, toutes les portes sont verrouillées...

Le jeune homme tenta d'observer la porte devant laquelle ils étaient et vit un boitier d'identification situé à côté.

\- Gladio... Amène-moi à côté de la porte... S'il-te-plaît...

Perplexe, il le conduisit devant l'immense porte. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, le jeune homme présenta son poignet droit devant le scanner. Celui-ci émit un léger bip et le verrou se débloqua.

\- U... Utilisez-ça pour les déverrouiller. Vous devriez... pouvoir passer facilement ... finit-il avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance, à bout de force, le bras pendant dans le vide.

\- Merci Prompto... murmura Gladio.

\- Maintenant allons-y... termina Ignis.

Grâce à leur ami, ils purent rapidement atteindre l'ascenseur qui les redescendit sur la terre ferme. Après s'être éloignés, la forteresse finit de s'effondrer sur elle-même.

[...]

Grâce à Aranea qui les attendait à la sortie de la ville, ils purent rapidement rejoindre Duscae en vaisseau et emmener Prompto à l'hôpital de Lestallum. Il avait directement été pris en charge par les médecins pour une opération. Chacun pu également soigner ses blessures, bien que négligeables par rapport à leur ami.

L'opération dura plusieurs heures et Noctis ne pouvait qu'attendre que les médecins fassent leur travail. Pendant ce temps, Gladio et Ignis étaient sortis chercher des provisions.

Ce n'est que trois longues heures plus tard qu'un médecin vint chercher le jeune homme à moitié assoupi sur une des inconfortables chaises de la salle d'attente.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il cette fois bien réveillé.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée, mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos. Son corps est vraiment très affaibli, et ce n'est pas dû qu'à sa blessure...

\- Oui, il a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles ces derniers temps... Pourrais-je aller le voir ?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Allez-y doucement.

\- Je vois, merci...

Sur ce, Noctis se dirigea vers la chambre où on l'avait installé. Une fois arrivé, il entra. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, les rayons de soleil filtrés par les rideaux. Sur le lit reposait Prompto, un épais bandage recouvrait son torse et les autres blessures qu'il avait subi avaient également été soignées. Profondément endormi, une canule nasale l'aidait à respirer malgré son poumon blessé.

Durant tout le temps où il était inconscient, Noctis ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous les évènements qui venaient de se passer. Son ami était originaire du Niflheim... Et pire que ça, il était censé devenir un soldat magitech. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille... Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer ? Il resterait un de ses amis les plus proche. Pour ne pas dire Le plus proche...

Bien sûr, il ne s'en était rendu compte que depuis peu, mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Luna étaient bien différents de ce qu'il éprouvait actuellement pour son ami. En effet, il avait toujours cru être amoureux de son amie d'enfance. Cependant, les récents évènements lui avaient ouvert les yeux. La peur constante de perdre Prompto dans cette histoire lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui.

Mais voilà... Comment savoir si la réciproque était vraie et le pourcentage de chance que ça arrive ? On ne voit ça que dans les livres, et encore...

Enfin... Il avisera en temps voulu, mais il faudra bien qu'il lui dise un jour ou l'autre.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne fit as attention que Prompto se réveillait et il ne revint sur Terre que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.

\- Prompto ! Content de te voir enfin ouvrir les yeux !

Le blond le regarda de ses yeux mi-ouverts et sourit.

\- On ne me tue pas aussi facilement.

\- Peut-être mais tu nous as fait une belle frayeur !

Son sourire s'effaça et il se mit à regarder le plafond de la chambre.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé... Pour ce que je vous ai fait subir...

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Et puis regarde, je suis indemne !

\- Heureusement, sinon je ne me le serais jamais pardonné s'il t'était arrivée quelque chose par ma faute. Tu es bien trop important pour moi...

\- Prompto...

\- Mais ce n'est la seule chose pour laquelle je m'excuse...

Il se mit assis dans son lit, aidé par Noctis.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous cacher que j'étais originaire du Niflheim et que je portais ce code barre. Même si je n'ai appris à quoi il correspondait que récemment. Il fit une pause et baissa les yeux. Je... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?

\- Noct, je fais partie de ceux qui ont détruit Insomnia et vos vies, comment est-ce que je pourrais encore rester avec vous en sachant ça...

\- Prompto. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux, ok ? Le Prompto que je connais et que j'ai toujours connu serait incapable de faire une telle chose. Et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne me suis senti en danger à tes côtés. Au contraire, tu es aussi quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Voire même plus important que n'importe qui !

Noctis avait prononcé cela avec tellement de détermination que Prompto en resta bouche bée. Qui plus est qu'il avait accompagné ses paroles par une longue étreinte.

\- Co-comment ça ? demanda Prompto abasourdi et le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Euh... je... Noctis se recula en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire tout haut. Mais voyant l'intensité avec laquelle son ami le regardait, il se dit que foutu pour foutu, il pouvait tenter sa chance. Doucement, il se rapprocha donc à nouveau du blond qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres s'étaient délicatement posées sur celles de Prompto.

Au début, rien ne se passa, mais une fois la surprise passée, le jeune homme répondit tendrement au baiser.

Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle et apprécièrent leur proximité. Prompto prit la parole :

\- Mais enfin... Je pensais que tu aimais Dame Lunafreya ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Et je sais aujourd'hui que c'est toi que j'aime et depuis longtemps je pense.

Ils s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois et Noctis ajouta :

\- Et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu n'as pas ta place ici, c'est clair ?

\- Plus que clair ! sourit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Derrière la porte de la chambre, leurs deux compagnons avaient suivi une partie de la scène avec le sourire et avaient décidé de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils repasseraient plus tard.

Au final, cette épreuve avait été dure à surmonter mais elle avait permis à deux cœurs de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Ils devaient encore combattre et arrêter Ardyn, mais d'ici là, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à partager.


End file.
